When I find you, I'll find me
by Don't fear the reaperXxX
Summary: "You can't handle me Jacob Black, I'm not the little girl I used to be" Amber teased standing dangerously close to Jacob as he stared down at her lips. "We'll see about that" He answered with a sly smile playing at his lips as he etched closer to her face. She could deny it all she wanted but in the end it would always be Jacob Black.


"Welcome home"

She mumbled bitterly as the rain continued to pour down on her. She picked up her bags and made her way towards the front door, her heart pounding against her chest with every step. What if her aunt didn't let her stay? Where would she go then? She let out a heavy sigh trying to gather the courage to ring the bell but her arms never found the strength. She was about to turn back around when the door suddenly flung open and her aunt appeared from the entrance. Startled, Amber spun around towards the confused face that greeted her. Helen looked older, tired almost, her short blonde hair pulled back into a tiny bun, her clothes dirty and a tad bit wet. Amber guessed she was throwing out the trash because of the black bag she held in her hands.  
"Amber is that you?"  
Helen asked a little dumb folded as she stared at the girl before her. She hadn't seen her niece in years, ever since her mother wrapped herself up to go live with her current boyfriend. Helen remembered the late night calls she would get from a distressed eight year old Amber begging her to come and get her, it broke her heart. But after a while when Amber realized her aunt would never come she stopped calling.  
"Hi Aunt Helen"  
Amber greeted sheepishly, her eyes barely able to stay open because of the strength of the rain that crashed down from the heavens. Helen seemed to snap out of her shock and ushered a very drenched Amber inside as she threw the black bag to the side of the front porch.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She asked once they were inside, Amber set her bags down beside herself and turned towards her aunt with sad eyes. Helen got a sense of _Déjà vu as she looked at those large brown eyes, it was like she was seeing an eight year old Amber waving her goodbye all over again as her mother drove them off into the sunset.  
"I got tired of waiting Elle, I just couldn't take it anymore"  
Amber confessed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she pushed them back, she didn't want to cry now, she hated crying in front of people. Helen pulled her niece into a nice tight hug, not carrying about getting her clothes wet. She was just relieved to have her back in her arms again. She was terrified of the things Amber had to go through back in California but she decided she would ask about that some other time.  
"I'm just glad you're here baby"  
She confessed with a smile on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Amber meekly nodded back not being able to get the words out. Helen studied her niece for a second as she held her cold face in her hands… she was freezing.  
"Come on, let's get you into warm clothes."  
Helen led the way up the stairs while Amber followed suit, she followed her aunt into what she guessed was her cousins room and smiled, the room still had the same girly pink colour it did all those years ago. Memories of her and Caroline playing dolls and dinosaurs came flooding back, so many games, and so many dreams all gone down the drain, at least for her.  
"Here, you can use one of Care's towels, I'm sure she won't mind"  
Helen said handing her a warm purple towel and she took it with a slight smile.  
"Where is Caroline?"  
She asked wondering where her cousin could be at two o'clock in the morning. Helen rolled her eyes with a sigh as she heard the question.  
"She's probably with those Quileute boys, you remember them right?"  
She answered making Amber's smile reappear as she nodded. Of course she remembered the Quileute boys, she used to __be__ one of those boys. She would always hang out with Embry, Quill and of course Jacob Black, they were all like best friends. She actually kept in touch with Embry for the first few years but as her 'rights' started to be cut short so was her privacy and so she could no longer answer his letters, nor could she read them. She used to cry herself to sleep everyday wishing she was back in Jacob's small but warm bed with him snoring beside her or in Embry's arms as he helped her clean up her mother's mess once again. Truth was they were the only ones who knew what she went through, not even Quill knew.  
"Well anyway, she's dating that boy Quill Ateara and it's like she doesn't even live here anymore"  
Her aunt complained snapping her out of her thoughts. Caroline was dating Quill? When the hell did that happen? She never saw that one coming, first because Caroline had a deep hatred towards the Quileute boys and second because Amber never thought she would hear the sentence 'Caroline has a boyfriend', last time she saw Caroline she still had a deep fear of boy cooties thanks to her father Jack.  
"I'm sure you're dead tired so I'll just let you get yourself sorted. You can have the room across from Caroline's"  
Helen announced, once again pulling Amber from her thoughts as she followed her aunts' eyes towards the room across. It used to be her cousin, Phillips room before he died with Uncle Jack in the car crash all those years ago. Her mother had received the call, she knew her sister needed her but she didn't bother to care. Amber wanted so badly to come home and comfort her cousin, she wanted to be there for her Aunt but she never could. Helen turned around to go back to cleaning the house but Amber called her back in.  
"Hey Elle, I'm sorry I wasn't here when Uncle Jack and Phil died."  
Her Aunt smiled for a second, looking at her lovingly, she hadn't seen that look in so long, she hadn't felt __loved__ in so long.  
"It's alright dear, just rest now, we'll talk tomorrow morning"  
Amber nodded quietly as her Aunt placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. She felt weird being in Phillips room, she hadn't actually had the chance to know what it was like to live without him. She looked around her, his old car posters still hung on the walls though the room was mostly empty, just furniture spread about the room. She placed her duffle bags on the bed and began to peel off the cold wet clothes that clung to her body like her own skin. She picked up the dirty clothes and carried them into the bathroom, dropping them inside the dirty hamper before stepping into the shower. She welcomed the warm water with a satisfied sigh as it ran down her body, washing away every bruise and cut that was left as a reminder of her past. This was a fresh new start and she was hell bent on making it a new start. Despite everything that she had been put through she never felt sorry for herself, she wasn't that kind of girl. She learned how to be strong and smile through her pain and that was what she would do, what happened to her would stay in the past. She dried herself off and put on her pyjamas, though they did absolutely nothing to keep her warm. Stepping out of the bathroom she thanked her Aunt mentally for the furry covers she had put on top of the bed and made her way towards it. Slowly climbing underneath the covers she turned the lights off with the switch that was beside her bedside table and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt like she could actually rest without having to worry about anything. Within minutes she had drifted far into the dream world, though none of her dreams were as peaceful as she wished. _


End file.
